TERESA FIDALGO-MY LUCKY CHARM
by Babykins818
Summary: My first ever try on Abhirika. A funny one shot. Hope you all will enjoy. :) :)
_**This is just a fun OS from my side. My first ever Abhirika try. If there is ant mistake, please forgive me.**_

 _ **Read and review.**_

 _ **TERESA FIDALGO-MY LUCKY CHARM**_

She was sitting relaxly in lab and scrolling on the news feed of face book. No case reported today. So, of course our forensic experts too are free naa.

She stuck in the middle as she was looking in the news feed. She saw a comment on the last pic she had posted.

Well, she was not that type of girls who are thriving for comments on the pic. But this one is different. She read it keenly.

Tarika (pov): "Is there any truth in this…? I heard it before also. But it is first time I'm getting it. Should I do as said in the comment….?"

She was so engrossed in her thought that she even didn't notice when Abhijeet came and wished her. Abhijeet became confused and shook her little.

Abhi: (while shaking her) "Tarika….!"

Tarika: "hhh…haan what happened Abhijeet….?"

Abhi: "nothing happened to me….but what happened to you…? How long I'm calling you….!"

Tarika: "naa…..nothing…..just leave it….!"

Abhi: "Tarika…..!" (Warningly)

Tarika: "ok fine…..just look at this comment. I was thinking about this." She said while forwarding her phone.

Abhi took her phone and read out loud.

" _I'm Teresa Fidalgo. If you don't post this on 20 photos, I will sleep with you forever. A girl who ignored this has faced the death of her mother within 20 days. I'm real. If you want, you can search me on Google."_

He laughed a little. But he stopped as she glared him.

Abhi: "it's just to frighten people Tarika. There is no truth in this."

Tarika: "but what if anything happens….? I can't take risk. Everyone is doing this. Even I got this comment as one of my friends forwarded it."

Abhi: "oh come on Tarika, don't be so silly."

Tarika: "Abhijeet you can't understand."

Abhi: "means…..the great forensic expert Tarika is afraid of a _**fake ghost story**_ …..!(Teasingly) tch….tch….ok post it to 20 photos. I never thought that you were this much afraid of these so called ghosts."

Now it was a matter of dignity for her. So she said while hiding her fear, "I'm not afraid. Who said that I'm afraid….? I just don't care any Teresa or veresa….huh"

Abhi: (with a teasing smile) "we will see."

Tarika: "Haan….we will see." She said with and I don't care attitude.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Time passed. It is lunch time now. Tarika was sitting in bureau cafeteria and was murmuring to herself.

"Huhh….this one comment had spoiled my whole day. How will I get rid of the danger of this? I can't post it on 20 photos. I had challenged Abhijeet naa. Oh god…..please help me."

Suddenly something strikes in her mind. "First I should talk to her, who forwarded this to me. I have to know whether there is any truth in this."

She took her phone and opened fb. It was one of her online friends.

 _ **Chat: (**_ _Tarika=T, Friend=F_ _ **)**_

 _T: "hey….what's up….?"_

 _F: "hey…..Taru...! What a pleasant surprise…..how in the world Miss. busy got time for chatting…that too with me."_

 _T: "hmm….well it's true that I used to be very busy because of my job. But thank god no case is reported today."_

 _F: "well….it's good to hear from you that you are free now."_

 _T: "btw, why you commented that thing on my pic."_

 _F: "arrey yaar….you are a CID officer….so I thought you won't mind these type of things. Plus I can complete my 20 posts."_

 _T: hmm…..is there any truth in it…?_

 _F: "you know I believe in these things. You can either follow it or just avoid it. But I'm not ready to take chance in my case."_

 _T: "hmmm"_

 _F: "ok….gtg, see you soon."_

 _T: "ok bye…!"_

Tarika (talking to herself): "huhh….what if I'm in CID. Me too is a human naa…..won't I get afraid of things…? How can I know the reality behind this….? Hmm…..haan….Google…..yes…..!"

She searched on Google….even if the info providers are saying it is a fake ghost story, they have given some pictures too. Some incidents were also given. She read the things given about Teresa.

 _Teresa Fidalgo-Wikipedia_

" _Teresa Fidalgo, most discussed internet ghost story, has no proof for her physical existence. But, as a matter of fact there is no proof for that she doesn't exist. She has been linked to a real accident story. Some incidents are reported saying that people had seen her….."_

She was unable to read more. She just closed it. She was a little more afraid now. She just closed her eyes tightly and said to herself that it's all are fake.

Someone was standing at a corner and enjoying her expression. He gave a naughty smile and went from there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The day passed away. Tarika reached home. She was little scared. She finished some file work, ate her dinner and went to bed early.

She was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly she became restless in sleep. Her eye balls moved continuously. She woke from sleep with a jerk. She sat on bed and was sweating badly.

Tarika (pov): "this much scary dream…..why can't I just make that dirty Teresa from my mind….huhh."

She extended her hand for water. But found the jug empty. She got from the bed and went to kitchen. She took water from fridge and drank it. When she turned after keeping the bottle back, she saw a shadow and heard voice of someone running.

She tip toed to hall and was hell scared. It was completely dark everywhere. She saw someone standing a bit far from her. That person started to walk towards her. She walked back until she hit the wall. She screamed loudly due to fear and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

.

Silence for some time. She heard someone laughing madly. Yes….this voice is familiar to her. She opened her eyes instantly. Lights were on now. She saw Abhi laughing madly holding his stomach.

Abhi (while laughing): "oh god….Tarika just look at your face…haha…..you are just….haha…..yaar, I haven't thought that you could fear this much."

She was damn angry now. He did this to make her afraid….how can he do it…? Well, even if he hasn't confessed anything to her, she knew that he loves her. Then how can make her cry due to fear.

She just walked from there angrily. Abhi sensed the upcoming mission…..mission of conjoining Tarika. He sighed and went behind her.

He saw her standing in the balcony. He placed his hands over her shoulder.

Abhi: "I'm sorry Tarika, I….." But Tarika cut him.

Tarika: "what sorry haan…..how can you do this to me….? Oh wait…..why can't you do it to me….right? Who am I for you." she was so much angry on him. Only she knows how much she had afraid.

He just hugged her and whispered in her ear, _**"I Love You Tarika"**_.

She was dumbstruck due to his sudden movement. For a moment she didn't understood what to do. She hugged him back and said _**"I Love You Too Abhi"**_. He just smiled.

Tarika was sitting on her bed and Abhi was lying with his head placed on her lap. He was playing with her curls and she was just staring him and thinking, _"Teresa Fidalgo, unlike others, she became my lucky charm. Finally Abhi told that three magical words to me."_ She came out of her thoughts with his call.

Abhi: "Tarika…."

Tarika: "hmmm"

Abhi: "Tarikaaaaa"

Tarika: "haan…..tell naa….I'm hearing"

Abhi: "you are not angry now naa. I'm really sorry yaar."

Tarika: 'I'm still angry." She said with an attitude.

He gets up and sat facing her.

Abhi: "then what should I have to do for making you forgive me."

Tarika: "you will do whatever I say….?" She questioned him.

Abhi: "haan….why not?"

Tarika: "Then propose me in front of everyone."

Abhi: "what…..?"

Tarika: "haan….Sr. inspector Abhijeet, are you afraid…? You have to do it; otherwise…."

Abhi: "hmm…..ok ok, I will."

Tarika: "thatz like a good boy."

And they both laughed together. They slept being Abhijeet with his head on Tarika's lap while Abhijeet thinking how to propose Tarika in front of everyone and Tarika being happy on the sudden turn outs happened in her life.

 _ **A/N: so how was it….? Boring….? Please please let me know. I'm waiting for your response. Both positive and negative reviews are welcomed.**_

 _ **Haven't rechecked it…..please avoid mistakes.**_

 _ **This is Shanu signing off**_


End file.
